The Death of Us
by FabioArtsAndFarts
Summary: Gumi Megpoid starts at a new musical boarding school with her best friend, Gakupo Kamui.


The twin towers loomed over campus, shadowing most of the gathered students and clumps of suitcases. It was nearly eight in the morning, and Gumi could feel herself growing anxious. Class had to start sometime, didn't it?

She sat alone, leaning against an old, rotting tree. Her yellow, wheeled bag rested next to her, with the tiny plastic keychains she'd roped to the handle rattling in the breeze. Gumi rested, and felt the longer locks of her hair being swept across her face. She opened bright, green eyes to greet her matching strands. She giggled shortly, watching them swirl in the wind. Who cared if she looked stupid so long as she enjoyed herself? Certainly not Gumi.

Her best friend was late, and lazy, as usual. He was never on time, but no one minded. He surpassed the height of even an average adult, so it didn't bother most people if he came at his own pace. Of course, it irritated Gumi to no end and Gakupo knew it. He probably did it on purpose, just to spite her and her millions of worried text messages. Each was panicked and littered with typos her frantic typing created.

Gumi sighed and leaned against her knees. Early summer was her favorite time of the year, and she felt lucky that this school district went by its own schedule. The first day was June tenth, and Gumi'd had it circled on her calendar for ages, waiting to "X" out the date. Alas, when it finally came, she couldn't have felt any less ready. Everything to do with her was a mess!

Her hair was barely combed, clothes thrown on in a rush thanks to a late start, and shoes left untied. Gumi thought about reaching down and lacing them up quickly, but left them. She wasn't in the mood to do inane tasks. All she wanted was the big one in front of her gone and taken care of. Thanks to Gakupo, she wasn't handling the time spent waiting very well.

"Is this seat taken?"

A short haired, sweet, shining blonde girl stood in front of her, a smile spread across from cheek to cheek. Gumi grinned awkwardly. "No, I, uh, guess not? You can sit if you want, but I'm waiting for someone at the same time."

The shorter chick sat down eagerly, completely ignoring Gumi's hesitance. "My name's Rin, Rin Kagamine! Pleasure's all mine!" she said in a bubbly, upbeat voice.

Gumi tried to resist the urge to giggle or smile back, but failed miserably. A tiny tinkling laughter escaped as she said, "I'm Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet ya!"

Rin went on, "I really like your goggles! Wow, they're so pretty! Where'd you get them? Maybe my bow was in the same store? That would be such a coincidence! Anyway, I got this from that little barber's place down the street a bit. Now that I think about it, you couldn't have gotten them there, could you? Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Gumi leaned back, feigning fear at her chatterbox quality. Rin snickered and was about to say more, when a young, nearly identical boy called her over across the field.

"That's my annoying brother, Len! You can come over and say hello if you want? I can introduce you to all our friends!" Rin gurgled.

Gumi thought it over quickly, and decided if she was going to fit in here, it'd be best to start by meeting new people. She agreed, took her case by the handle, and dragged it after Rin. She had to hurry over the grass and pathways, being almost knocked over multiple times, thanks to how fast Rin liked to skip.

They joined a group filled with all different colors. Literally, every head was a different shade of the rainbow.

"This is my bro," Rin started, pointing at the other golden blonde. "He's got a thirty foot stick up his butt, but we love him anyway!" she giggled. The others snickered, while Len fumed at the center of attention. "I'll be looking for Mikuo," he said in a tight, furious voice before storming away and leaving his bags in Rin's care.

"Jeez," Rin mumbled under her breath, "wanna make it anymore obvious?"

"Anyway," a voice said to the right, "I'm Lily! Pleased to meet you, uh, what's your name again?"

Gumi turned her focus on another blonde. Her hair was perfect, to say in the least. It fell like a smooth waterfall from her head to top of her thighs, and was glistening in the smooth, early sunlight. Her eyes matched the color, and Gumi assumed they were contacts. She admired Lily's pleated yellow and white skirt, which was a color combination she'd never tried before. She wore a black vest that matched the skirt's length, which tied tightly over her bare chest. Gumi blushed and averted her eyes immediately. She found herself looking in Lily's porcelain face, just as nice as her luscious hair.

"I'm Gumi," she introduced herself, shaking the outreached, silk smooth hand Lily stretched to her.

"This is my best friend, Luka," she announced. Equally long cherry hair grew in clean waves down her back, landing around her waist. A black skirt cut to the thighs around the edges, hung to her knees, followed by long lace-up yellow boots. Her shirt was tight and sleeveless, but went well up around her neck. The gold lining in each of her products looked beautiful, especially on her excellent figure. Where Lily was more flat chested, Luka had filled out evenly and fully. She tucked a strand of cotton candy pink behind her headband, blushed, and smiled shyly at the ground.

Gumi said absently, lost in the beauty of both that she couldn't help to match, "Nice to meet you too."

Rin burst through again, exclaiming happily, "And this is Meiko! She's like the big sister we never had!"

A deeper voice chuckled behind her, leaning against a man with thick, dark navy hair. Her own was pale brown and kept short, around neck length, and swept over one eye. The one you could see was a startling ember, something uncommon and beautiful for her round, sharp face. She wore a deep red top that cut off before reaching her stomach, with a thin piece of black centered between the V cut. Her skirt matched and barely exceeded her thighs but was edged with butterfly-like pitch lace. Her knee high, black boots completed her, and gave Meiko the rebellious look that fit her personality so perfectly. She winked at Gumi, who flushed and stared at the dirt, much like Luka.

"Hey. How goes it? You seem like the kind that could work here, kid, but don't get cocky if you get a part in _anything._ At least, not til you're a senior, like me," she said, jokingly arrogant. Gumi giggled and smiled, nodding to Meiko's advice. "This is Kaito," she said, pointing to the boy on her right.

His hair looked like the ocean, too deep to dive in. Kaito's blue scarf hung loosely around his neck and looped down over his leg. A long, white and sky trench coat reached around his ankles, caught by his brown, cargo pants and sporty sneakers. He was handsome, and that was obvious. He had that nonchalant attitude about, like he could care less what happened to him, as long as you didn't touch his friends...or his woman. Meiko was on his arm restfully, feeling lighter and happier to be near her devilish boyfriend. Kaito smiled knowingly into Gumi's eyes.

"Hello, new girl. Pleasure to have you," his booming, deep voice rang. Gumi was shocked and intimidated by the authority in his tone, so only nodded and stood stiff as a board.

"You didn't forget me, did you?!" a worried squeak popped from above. Gumi looked up in surprise, finding a new face shooting through the branches and leaves of the overhanging tree. Massive, thick teal ponytails protruded from the sides of her head, while wide eyes looked upon the others. She swung down, landing agilely on the ground. Her skirt was much like Lily's but pale blue. Her collared shirt was silver gray, and lined with teal to match her hair. Neon pink and black square ponytail holders supported her enormous strands, unique and refusing to match the rest of her outfit. Her boots, thigh high and sleek, were made to fit with the blue underlying curve around the lip of the shoe.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, reporting for duty, and at your service!" she said in an excited, higher pitched voice, throwing a peace sign in Gumi's face.

"Uh...hello?" Gumi said hesitantly. She extended a hand to the odd new Miku, who shook it with vigor and the force of an earthquake. Luka laughed softly to herself, a beautiful clinking noise that made Gumi wonder why she wouldn't want to talk more often, and the others joined in. Rin came from behind, "Haha, you'll have to excuse her! Miku's always hyper, but she's got the best voice in the whole school!"

Miku blushed and toyed with her fingers. "Not of all the students, no way! Maybe in the sophomore class, but I'm not that good...Meiko's way better than me!"

Meiko looked up at the mention of her name and smiled to herself.

"Thanks Miku," she said, not an ounce of embarrassment hinting as she spoke.

Gumi looked at her new friends brightly, glad she could meet her classmates.

"What grade is everyone in?" she asked. Maybe some of them would have a period with her or something fun like that.

"Well," Meiko said, "Len and Rin are freshmen, Kaito and I are seniors, Miku's a sophomore, and Lily and Luka are juniors. What are you?"

"I'm a freshmen, but my best friend's going to be here late, and he's a junior," said Gumi. The group nodded, while Rin rambled on about how excited she was to have a friend other than her brother in class for once. As she blathered, Gumi noticed a certain murmur running around the courtyard. She looked for a principal or teacher, a fight, a new romance, anything that would stir up the other kids. Finding nothing, she knew it could only be one thing.

Gakupo was here.


End file.
